


Cigarettes and Schemes

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends Draco/Pansy, Brotp, Death Eater Discrimination, Gen, Post-War, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Pansy are living together as roommates, barely scraping by, but at least they're living for themselves now. Thankfully, Pansy comes home with some interesting news about Draco's longtime crush, The Boy Who Lived. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image that I came across online: http://41.media.tumblr.com/288ca2e8da6fbdf22014286d8ae42d17/tumblr_nq8p7uPtQL1qgnh1uo1_500.jpg

Draco inhales sharply, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs. He leans back against the cold tile and stares up at the peeling ceiling. It’s been five months since the war officially ended, and after being pardoned by Wizengamot thanks to Harry Potter’s testimony, he and Pansy found themselves a dingy flat they could barely afford after the reparations. He had managed to find work in the stockroom of a broom shop, and Pansy was working sales in a clothing shop. Neither of them were treated very well in the workplace, but thankfully there was a clause in the war terms that promised children of the war a paying job. Pansy and him are lucky to be in fields they are interested in, but they still hate being reduced to this. 

A cold breeze comes in through the crack in the bathroom window, and Draco shivers, wrapping himself tighter in the one fur blanket he’d been able to keep from the Manor. The door to the flat opens and closes, and he hears Pansy’s heels making their way towards the bathroom, probably following the scent of his cigarette. She stands in the doorway for a moment, and Draco can feel the exasperated _‘darling’_ she almost says. Instead, though, she sighs and sits down on the floor next to the tub, one hand draped over the edge to run her fingers through his hair. Draco closes his eyes at the familiar touch, and can hear her pulling out a cigarette from his pack and lighting it. After a long moment in silence, she finally speaks up. 

“I saw Potter today,” she states casually. Too casually, in Draco’s opinion. He coughs in surprise, choking on another inhale.

“And I give a shit, why?”

“Draco,” she says quietly. Draco fidgets slightly, curling his fingers around the fur. Bloody bint can always see right through him. And it doesn’t help that she’s always known about his ridiculous crush on Potter. He nods silently, inviting her to finish her story. “He and that Granger were apparently out to buy him a whole new wardrobe. I didn’t get to actually help them, but he gave me a polite nod when he saw me across the store. And I overheard Granger lecturing him about needing to find a man to keep him busy.” 

“A _what_?” Draco almost drops his cigarette. 

“A _man_.” She turns her head, meeting his eyes for the first time since she joined him in the bathroom. There’s a spark of mischief dancing in her honey brown eyes that he hasn’t seen since before the war. 

“Pans, that’s- bloody fuck.” 

“I know, darling,” she coos. “Maybe your old crush isn’t as hopeless as you believed. As they were leaving, Granger reminded him to meet her at The Golden Dragon tonight.”

A slow grin spreads across Draco’s face. He stretches and stands up, stepping gracefully over Pansy as he rights himself on the floor again. He holds a hand out for her, bowing slightly, fur still draped over his shoulders. “So, my dear, care to pull out that mesh black dress of yours and join me for a night of mirth and depravity?” 

Allowing her best friend to pull her to her feet, she purrs, “Only if you promise to tell me all the depraved details in the morning.” Pansy walks past him in the direction of their closet, and Draco follows her, unable to stifle his smirk. With any luck, tonight could be a life-changer. Good thing Slytherins make their own luck. 

 

*End*


End file.
